


Shyest Pilot in the Entire Galaxy

by onelastgingeronamission



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, awkward little cute moments, but there is a plot!, cute little BB-8, just some fluff and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastgingeronamission/pseuds/onelastgingeronamission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escara Black is one of the new volunteers leaving their home of the Republic to join the Rebel Alliance at home base. As a medic and engineer, she isn't sure what to expect within her first few hectic days. However, when she literally runs into a certain white and orange BB droid and meets his shy, yet adorable, master, the fastpaced lifestyle she was looking forward to isn't exactly from tending the wounded and fixing X-Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is a fanfiction I thought of while battling with an industrial vaccum cleaner. I do ship Finn/Poe with my entire trashy heart but I tried outlining a fic and it was goddamn awful. To protect my non-existant streetcred on the fanfiction market, I came up with this instead. Enjoy!

From the hovercraft, I waved to my brother who was furiously jumping up and down, as if an attempt to propel himself upwards into the sky. A small sad smile flittered at the edge of my lips as I placed my hand on the window, unable to peel my eyes away from the ground that was growing smaller and smaller. A small cough snapped me out of my trance as my head whipped around to see the Rebel commander looking at me with a cautious smile. 

“Sorry.” I murmured taking my seat and strapping in. The man only nodded at me before knocking on the cabin door as we entered lightspeed. I kept my head down and let out a shaky breath, trying to keep myself together. I was leaving for an indefinite period of time away from my friends and family, all in the name of protecting something that I held dear. The Light, the endless struggle against the Darkside. The Rebel Alliance heard of me and my skills as a medical and engineering professional and called upon me. Not really an order I could refuse. My family was supportive, my brother pushing his prized notebook to my stomach, ordering me to get the signature of the famed Poe Dameron while I was on base. Looking down at my lap and at the worn leather that was the face of the journal, I placed my hand on top of it and raised my head, unable to contain a smile smile that stood out proudly on my face. Instantly, the ship started to slow as we were all propelled towards the front of the ship. Using my free hand, I gripped the belt that was pressing me against the seat. I let out a shaky breath, the first time traveling off of my planet and I almost die. Letting out a shaky laugh, I earned myself a few looks from the other recruits as the ship halted to a stop. 

“Please follow me. I will show you to your rooming assignments, please grab your luggage from the pile outside of the plane and group up afterwards.” The commanding officer said with an actual smile this time as the somewhat tension within the group vanished. Buckles were undone and people stood, automatically sorting themselves out into small clusters. I squeezed the button and the belt released. Pushing it off of me, I stood up, snatching the notebook off of my lap before I did so. Being the only one from my sector of the Republic on the cargo plane, I hung back until everyone else had gotten off, earning me a curious glance. Standing up taller, I smiled reassuringly at him as I walked off the plane. The sunlight automatically hit me as I held up the notebook to shield my eyes from the bright glare. Turning around quickly, I took in the green grassy landscape and the tarmac of the Rebel base sticking out like a sore thumb. I went to luck for the pile of luggage when my shins hit against something metal and around. Letting out an involuntary ‘umpf’, my knees hit the tarmac as furious beeping met my ears. Looking up, a BB-* unit, white with orange detailing, rolled around frantically as I tried to make out what it was saying.

“Oh I am so sorry!” I squealed out, placing down the notebook and checking for any serious damage. “Your antennes not bent, balancing circuitry seems to be properly functioning.” I ran through the engineer's checklist as the BB unit looked at me curiously. “Sorry about that BB, engineers habit. Your lovely paint job isn’t chipped though, so that’s a bright side.” I said with a bright smile as the droid beeped at me. “Your master did this? Well I must say it is an incredibly lovely color scheme.” Once I said this, the droid started beeping furiously, opening up a compartment and reaching out to grab my sleeve. “Meet him? Oh BB-” I started to say, before curt beeping cut me off. “BB-8, excuse me, I would love to meet him but I must go.” My eyes darted around to see the rest of the volunteers already bunched together. “I’m a volunteer here and I can’t start my first day off on the wrong foot, now can I?” I sternly told the droid as it released me and I stood up, grasping the notebook in both of my hands. It rolled back to look me in the eye as it continued on with it’s speech. “Yes, I will find you later right after I check in with my commanding officer. Right here on the tarmac, yes BB-8.” I said with a smile as it let out a series of happy beeps. “Now go find your master and tell him about your little arrangement.” I said as it quickly rolled away. Letting out a happy giggle, I quickly made my way to the duffel bag that was sitting by itself next to the empty cargoship. My eyes went to locate the group that was already half way inside of the base but not before they locked onto the droid that I had nearly run over. I could barely make out it’s frequent beeping as my eyes continued up and my heart almost stopped. my gaze locked onto none other that Poe Dameron himself, kneeling down, talking adamantly to the BB-8 unit. His infamous thick brown hair was combed back and his stubble was evident even from here. BB-8 turned to me right before I tore my gaze away and Poe’s eyes followed. Our eyes met as I felt my face turn a bright red. He gave me a small wave and an even smaller smile, as BB-8 continued to rant on. Breaking our contact, I put my head down and scurried quickly into the base, managing to scoot my way into the back of the group. Suddenly, I was aware of the notebook I was clutching and the promise I had made to my brother.  _ This is going to be fun _ I thought with a slight smile as I raised my head and pretended to be paying attention the whole time. 


	2. Chapter 2

The group slowly dropped off in small groups as each sector was split off towards their own particular sleeping quarters. Intelligence, combat, each dropped off in order as it was was only myself and another volunteer left. The commanding officer turned to us as we reached a small part of the base secluded from the rest. 

“This is the location of the main medical wing of the entire base, it is also located to the main tarmac.” He said with a grin. “Yes, I have just taken you around the entire base, good exercise.” I couldn’t help but crack a smile and turn to the other volunteer to see them standing with a straight face. Slowly, I turned back around as he continued. “Black, your quarters are to the left, right next to the hospital and the outside wall of the base. I have your schedule and you, like the others, start tomorrow morning with your first shift. I’ll be expecting to see you tonight at the bonfire. ” Tightening the grip on my bag, I started walking in the direction he motioned to. He stopped me by reaching out and gripping my shoulder. “You’re going to do fine kid.” Reaching out, I accepted the slip of paper he was offering, gave him a small nod and my best smile before continuing on with my path. Reaching a door that looked similar to the ones the other volunteers had gone through, I stopped in front of it, nearly frozen in place. Taking in a deep breath, I switched the notebook to my other hand. Reaching out, I grasped the knob tightly and turned it. I swung open the door and stepped inside to be pleasantly surprised. Instead of a mattress in the corner of a broom closet, I was met by a twin bed, a small dresser and even a desk that was pressed in the corner of the room. Leaving the door open, I tossed my bag onto the bed and went to inspect the desk and drawer. I smiled gently as I ran my hands over their tops, the cramped quarters surprisingly feeling like home. Home. I wondered what Markus was doing right now, probably wondering if I had gotten the signature already. Mom would be back at work at the farm, she was only able to take enough time off to see me go. Dad couldn’t afford to leave the office, he never did. Taking a step back, I hit the bed and sat down. The gravity of the situation finally hit me. I was sitting in my own quarters on the Rebel Alliance's base as a medic and engineering volunteer. Thousands upon thousands of miles from home yet I felt strangely at place here. 

A furious set of beeping shocked me out of my concentration as my head snapped around to see a familiar droid. “Well hello BB-8.” I said with a large smile as the ball rolled in front of me and continued on with its frantic conversation. “Slow down.” I happily cried as it looked at me for a moment before continuing on with it’s speech, but this time slower. Nodding in time with the beeping, I translated each word and formed them into proper sentences. “So your master wants to meet me, the cute girl he saw on the tarmac?” I questioned, my face flushed with pink as the droid beeped in approval. “But he’s too shy to ask me even though he’s the best damn pilot in the entire galaxy...that’s sweet.” I murmured, much to the droids delight as it began rolling around the small enclave that was my new home. “Alright then, tell him we’ll meet tonight by the bonfire. The large tree, the only one in eyesight of the tarmac, do you know the one?” I asked as the droid beeped in confirmation, “Poe is lucky to have you, BB-8.” I said, reaching out and patting the BB unit. It went to roll away before realized something and quickly turned back around. “Yes?” It rolled in front of me and opened up one of its compartments. Beeping encouragingly, I reached in and felt paper against my fingers. I took the mysterious object and saw that it was a beautifully created origami flower. Cradling it in my hand, I felt a small smile crease itself into my face. “Tell him I said thank you.” I told the unit as it closed the compartment and rolled away, beeping contently with itself. Standing up, I gently placed the flower on the dresser and sat back on the bed. I stared at it for a moment before realizing that the door was open. Shooting up, I shut the door and started unpacking my bag, figuring out what would be most appropriate for an arranged meeting set up by an extremely unique BB-8 droid with the shyest pilot in the entire galaxy. 

* * *

Night fall came sooner than I imagined as a knock on the door shocked me out of my process of deciding on an outfit. Throwing on a deep blue tunic that I was told brought out my eyes, I smoothed it down and took a deep breath. Pulling my hair out of it’s ponytail, I fixed the curls before opening the door. I looked at eye level before beeping drew my gaze down. BB-8 rolled back as I smiled.

“How do I look?” I asked, giving the droid a small turn to the sound of happy beeping. “Alright, alright.” I said, chuckling shutting the door behind me as BB started rolling away towards the tarmac. “Wait up!” I nearly squealed as I almost ran into a group of pilots. My feet were barely able to keep up with the droid but I managed to catch up with him once we left the hangar and entered the fresh night air. I was stopped in my tracks as I tried to take in the mass amount of people that were huddled around the giant pile of wood that was not yet lit on fire. “Wow.” I murmured to myself as beeping snapped me out of my concentration as the BB unit frantically rolled itself around my feet. “Oh hold on!” I said as once again I was stuck chasing the droid across the tarmac. Somehow I managed to keep up, bracing myself on the tree as I tried to catch my breath.

“I’m not sure if I should apologize or call a medic.” A nervous voice said as I automatically shot up, my head going slightly dizzy. My eyes met bright brown ones as my breath caught in my throat.

“Well I’m apparently a medic so I think I got this.” I smiled softly as I saw the pilot visibly relax. “Thank you for the flower.” I blurted out, unable to think of a good way to start a conversation. His face lit up with a smile as I gripped the top part of my arm.

“It was my pleasure.” Poe said, a gawky smile on his face as we stood like this for a moment. Beeping interrupted the silence as he suddenly was thrust forward, my hands reaching out to brace him and he grasped onto me. BB-8 appeared from behind Poe’s legs as the pilot looked down to scold him.

“Should we head down?” I asked, as the droid beeped agreeing with me and Poe’s eyes snapped back to me, suddenly made aware of our physical contact. Dropping my arms, he stuttered what I assume was a yes as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at him before turning around and heading down the hill. Furious beeping and some stern words from Poe were followed by stumbling as the pilot caught up to me and gave me a grin.

“So, what exactly is your name?”


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled shyly as I saw his face light up and our eyes met. We continued our way down the hill and into the crowded tarmac.

“I’m Escara Black, but my friends call me Cara, you know if you want to be friends and if you want to call me that…” I started to ramble on before shutting up mid sentence, earning me a confident smile, my honest awkwardness putting him as ease.

“I would be honored to call you Cara.” He said with a cute smile as I felt my face burn a bright red and heard BB-8 beep a few times. Both of our eyes snapped to the droid before Poe looked back slightly at me. “They’re going…” He started, his eyes locked onto the ball, before I cut him off.

“To light the bonfire now.” I finished for him as Poe’s deep brown eyes snapped to mine, almost in disbelief.

“You understand him?” The pilot asked as we reached the edge of the mass of people that were huddled loosely around the mass of wood in the center of the landing strip. I nodded as he gave me a goofy smile that I hoped was a signature of his. “I thought you said you were a medic.” He asked with a questioning tone that caused me to let out a small giggle.

“I am a medic, but I also worked as an engineer. I learned to speak droid at four, before I fully learned English.” I admitted shyly, as BB-8 rolled out from around Poe’s legs and instead hid behind mine. Smiling slightly, Poe was looking at me with a strange mix of emotions as I heard the tapping of a microphone. Our eyes snapped to attention to see a golden droid, with a red arm, standing on a podium in front of the wood pile.

“Excuse me, excuse me.” The droid started to speak as the roar of the crowd died down. “Very good then, before we begin tonight's festive activities I would like to introduce you to our very own Princess, excuse me, General Leia Organa.” A quiet applause soon turned into a standing ovation as the droid stepped back and an older woman stepped forward, smiling down at us. Poe let out a couple loud whoops as I applauded and took in the General of the Rebellion. She was a petite height with light brown hair that was wrapped up in an elaborate braid pinned up on the back of her head. With the simple lift of her eyebrows, the crowd silenced as she smiled maternally before she began to speak.

“I would like to welcome all of our new volunteers who have bravely decided to join the side of the Rebellion in the never ending fight against the First Order, and more importantly the Dark side.” A loud round of applause erupted once again as Poe reached out, patting me on the shoulder and I felt my face turn a dark shade of red. BB-8 beeped happily in approval as I smiled down at me. “This isn’t an easy job to accept and I know it must’ve been hard to leave your home and loved ones behind.” General Organa started up again, her voice soft and compassionate before it hardened. I looked up to see her scanning the crowd, locking her eyes every once in awhile with who I expected to be the new volunteers. “I hope that this base will become your new home and your brothers and sisters in Rebellion will become your new loved ones.” She nodded, as her eyes locked on me and I felt myself unconsciously stand up taller, my gaze intensely meeting hers. Keeping her gaze on me, she concluded. “So please join together, old and new, for a homecoming well deserved.” Breaking her gaze, she erupted into a wide smile before spreading her arms out wide, as if embracing us all at once. “Let the celebration begin!” The woodpile erupted in flames as gasps erupted from the crowd, including my own that managed to slip past my lips, before the cheering and conversations picked up again. I felt the heat wash over me despite our distance away from the flames and my lips curled up into a familiar smile. Feeling eyes on me, I looked over to see Poe staring at me with a soft, nearly amused, expression on his face. 

“You guys do this often?” I asked, my eyes flickering back and forth between the celebrating huddles of people and the pilot in front of me. His brown eyes slightly flickered, or maybe it was just the reflection from the fire, before grinning cutely.

“Not really, but if doing this means I get to see you smile like that, maybe I should convince the General to do it more.” My face felt even warmer, this time I was positive the fire wasn’t the cause. “We typically don’t but we typically don’t get new volunteers very often.” He said, taking a step closer to me and slightly fluttering his hand around. “Would you like to start the introductions, they’re going to have to happen eventually.” I nodded, with a smile, and he took that as his cue to place his hand on the small of my back. I leaned into his touch as he began leading me easily through the groups of people, BB-8 keeping our pace, rolling along side me. 

Group by group, by the end of the celebration, I had met nearly everyone on the base. Everyone was very friendly, the medics and engineers were welcome to have me, asking me questions about my family and home planet, which I attempted to answer. As we made our rounds, Poe kept his hand in contact with my back at all times, never leaving my side for a moment. I was grateful for it, I was never really social at home and large groups tended to fill me with a crippling anxiety. We ate with a group of Poe’s pilot friends, each one very excited to met a new friend of Poe’s, although it didn’t seem like he had a hard time making them. Slowly, the tarmac emptied and the fire died down until only coals remained. Saying goodbye to a few of his friends, he began leading me back inside the base, BB-8 leading him to my room. We reached the door and my hand reached out to grab the knob when suddenly a memory rushed to the front of my mind. 

“I hate to ask this of you but…” I started to say, turning slightly as his hand moved as I turned, ending up on my waist. Instantly, he pulled his hand back and his face turned a light pink. “My brother is a big fan and he wanted me to get your autograph, but if you don’t want to that’s okay…” I started off on my traditional ranting, before he cut me off with a grin.

“I would love too.” I fell silent as I nodded and opened up the door. 

“Come on in.” I said, walking over to the desk and picking up the notebook. Cradling it carefully in my hands, Poe walked in and his eyes went automatically to the rose laying on the dresser. “Thank you for that by the way.” I said softly as I opened the notebook to a blank page and gently pressed it down. His face turned a darker shade of pink as I handed him a pen I had plucked from the desk.

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady.” He grinned as I let out a small giggle and he carefully took the pen out of my hand. Holding out the notebook, he started to scribble something down before lifting up the pen slightly. “What's your brother’s name?”

“Markus.” I said, as he nodded and continued scribbling. When he finished, he capped the pen and I turned the notebook towards me, gently blowing on the ink before snapping the book shut. “You have no idea how much he’s going to love this.” I said with a dreamy smile before a harsh slap of reality hit me hard and my smile fell. “If I get it back to him.” Poe’s hand instantly shot out, placing itself over mine that was resting on the cover.

“You will get it back to him, even if I have to take you in my X-Wing and hand deliver it myself, okay?” He asked, his eyes peering into mine as I nodded. “Enough of that.” Leading my hands, I placed the notebook on the desk and his hand remained on mine. “I’ll be seeing more of you then? What’s your schedule tomorrow?” He asked as my eyes roamed over to the piece of paper lying on the wooden surface.

“Med bay in the morning, then lunch, after that I’m in the hangar.” I read off of the paper before my eyes met his as he smiled.

“I’ll go grab you before lunch then. Don’t want my favorite little volunteer getting lost now do I?” Poe teased, releasing my hand and taking a step back into the doorway. BB-8 beeped a farewell to me before rolling out between Poe’s legs. 

“I’m not that little.” I said, crossing my arms against my chest and he chuckled. 

“Good night.” Poe said, smiling and shutting the door as he left. I let out a deep sigh and sat on the bed, my eyes locked onto the notebook. Peeling off my shoes and socks, fatigue washed over me as I threw my blankets over me. My eyes slid shut and I hoped the morning shift would go by quickly. 


	4. Chapter 4

A series of, what I believed to be, knocks hammered against my door as I attempted to finish weaving my hair up in the back of my head, a pathetic imitation of the hairstyle worn by General Organa the night before.

“Coming!” I called out, sticking my tongue out in concentration. Stabbing in the last of the pins, I shoved my schedule into the pocket of my pants and slid my bag over my shoulder, before swinging the door open, expecting to see an official standing there. Instead, my eyes shot down to see a familiar little droid. “Well hello there.” I said with a smile, my eyes unintentionally looking behind it for any signs of his master being nearby. My heart slightly dropped as BB-8 wished me a good morning and told me that Poe had an early training schedule, but that he hoped that I had slept well. “That was very nice of him.” I said, hoping to contain some of the disappointment my voice as I shut the door behind me and started walking towards the medical bay. The droid kept up with my pace, rolling close to my feet to avoid the crowded hallways that we had just entered into. “Shouldn’t you be with him? I bet he can’t fly that thing without you.” I joked as several friendly faces met mine and I manically tried to remember names before giving up and giving out small waves. Beeping met my ears as I quickly tried to translate before I walked into a long sterile hall. “He wanted you to walk, well roll, me to the hospital wing? That was very sweet of him, would you mind telling him that for me?” I asked the droid, kneeling down and meeting it at receptor level. “And would you also give him this?” I leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the droids head. A close series of beeps flooded my ears and I pecked the droid once again before standing up. “And that one’s for you.” I said with a smile before the droid rolled back and looked at me. “Go on then, make sure he doesn’t crash.” With a beep and a nod, BB rolled away, weaving in and out of the crowds. My gaze stuck on it until I couldn’t see the white and orange. Turning around, I took in a deep breath and untensed at the familiar smells of cleaning solution and medicinal cleanses. A pair of bright grey eyes met mine and a hand was now being frantically offered in my direction. Slowly, I took the hand and took in the blond haired sight that was in front of me. The women stood a few inches shorter than me, putting her at the exact height I considered short. Her blonde hair fell down to her waist and she was wearing a pressed white uniform. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you! You must be Escara Black, I’m Ulice and I run the morning shift here.” She shook my hand very eagerly before releasing it from her surprisingly strong grip. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” I said, with a slight nod as I looked around the wing. There were two lines of cots that spanned the entire length of the room. A small desk sat smack dab in the middle and everything was an off-white, but nonetheless blinding. 

“I noticed that you were talking to a certain pilot’s droid…” Ulice started, before turning around and heading towards the desk. A blush rushed itself onto my face as I stumbled after her, muttering incoherently, trying to put sounds into legible words. “I’m just teasing sweetie, Poe’s a nice boy and it’s good to see him finally taking in interest in making a...friend.” She said, choosing the last word with some uncertainty as it’s underlying meaning flew over my head. I slightly frowned as she walked behind the desk and slid me a clipboard. 

“He seems like he has a lot of friends, why would he need me?” I asked, picking up the clipboard and scanning over it, realizing it was an assignment list, like the ones we had at our own medical base.

“Well, he has a hard time making  _ certain  _ friends. You’re the only one he’s taking an interest is making a  _ friendship _ with.” She said, putting heavy emphasis on certain words, without looking up from the mass of papers strew around. My face grew hot as the meaning finally sunk in and a small smile spread across my lips. 

“Oh.” was the only thing that I could say. Looking up at me with a knowing smile, Ulice motioned behind her. 

“The beds are ordered counterclockwise starting in the right hand corner. Lunch is at 12:30, you know how to make rounds?” She asked as I nodded, earning myself a grin. “Go on then.” Once again, I nodded and make my way to the first cot, reading over the paper and standing taller. I slid back the curtain and took on my professional demor, stretching out a wide smile on my face.

“What brings you to our corner of the base, Miss. Blue?”

* * *

It was a little after noon by the time I finished my rounds and was stuck at the desk, sorting out paperwork. Each patient had a form that had to be filled out, signed and then filed. For having such advance medical treatments, the Rebels did have a soft spot for old-fashioned filing. I was midway through describing the symptoms of a certain engineer when a series of beeping snapped me out of my concentration. Peering over the desk, I smiled at the sight of the white and orange droid that had rolled its way to the front.

“Well hello.” I said with a smile before turning back to the paperwork in front of me with a sigh. “Poe send you to check up on me?” I asked, my eyes locked onto the lined paper as my brain tried to recall all of the afflictions of my patient. 

“Poe sent himself this time.” A warm voice said as my eyes snapped up and met the smiling face of my favorite pilot. “How’s your first shift been?” Poe asked, leaning over the counter and looking down at me.

“Busy.” I said, unable to tear the eager, but tired, smile off of my face. “How was training?” I asked, propping my elbows on the desk and leaning into him. 

“Exciting.” He said with an eager grin that melted my heart each time. “Remind me to talk you into going flying with me sometime.” Rolling my eyes slightly, I started to develop a reply before the sounds of bells rung out. Panic gripped me as years of training dragged me out of my chair and underneath the desk. Yells and beeping faintly hit my ears as I burrowed myself smaller, my legs to my chest, my arms pulling them closer. My eyes snapped and my body tensed up farther as I felt two hands being placed on my forearms. I started humming, an off-key attempt of a classic lullaby that unsuccessfully muffled the piercing alarms. Slowly, the humming grew louder and the alarms died out. I stopped and for a moment or two, only eerie silence filled the air. “Cara...sweetie, open your eyes.” A familiar voice said as one of the hands on my arms reached out and brushed out a few strands of hair that fell out of the bun. My eyes slowly peeled themselves open to meet the intense gaze of two worried brown orbs.

“Poe…” I murmured my anxiety slowly washing away as I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. 

“What was that?” He asked, worry sinking into his voice as he wrapped his arms around me.

“At home…” I started, my voice coming out weak. Clearing my throat, I lifted my head and released my arms from their grip on my legs before starting again. “At home, we’re the agricultural planet and we’re the ones most likely to be under attack from the First Order. You know, if you want to truly cripple an army, you take out their manufacturing and we’re the base of all production. We used to have drills, randomly of course, and they used the same alarms that you here apparently use for lunch.” I finished with a small pitiful laugh as Poe’s eyes softened, but contained an edge of belief. Beeping soon came after my final words had left the air and Poe scooted over, flopping down next to me. BB-8 slowly rolled up and stopped in the middle of our legs. “I’m fine, thank you. Both.” I said, looking from the droid to the pilot crouching next to me. 

“Of course.” Poe said, in a matter of fact tone, as his arm protectively wrapped around me waist and pulled me closer. His other hand went on top of mine which were laying in my lap. BB-8 snuggled in the middle of us and I let out a small sigh, resting my head against his shoulder. We sat like this for a few minutes before a loud rumble caused Poe to sit up, his head hitting against the top of the counter. His face turned a bright red as he looked at me shyly. “I guess it’s time for lunch then.” Slowly, BB-8 rolled out and Poe crawled out after him. He stood up and stretched only to kneel back down and offer me his hand. I took it gently and slid myself out, my legs unsteady as I stood up, unintentionally clinging to him. I pried myself off of him, looking up at him shyly as he reached down and took both of my hands in his. He smiled confidently at me before excitement brushed across his face as he dropped my hands. Reaching into his pilot vest, he plucked out a small purple flower and handed it to me. “I saw it out in the field, and thought it might be a little bit nicer than the one I made.” Gently, I slipped it behind my ear and smiled.

“I love them both.” I said, almost getting cut off by the growling of my stomach. My face turned a bright red as Poe gave me a smirk.

“I believe we have a lunch date” He said, offering me his arm, which I slipped my arm through, as he pulled me close. 

“Yes, we do, Mr. Dameron.” I teased as we started walking out, BB-8 rolling besides us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here it is! It's kinda lame, but eh, so am I. I hope you guys enjoyed! All your kudos and comments mean a lot so thank you for all the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry. This is really late and I apologize. I hope you all like it!

Poe’s hand pressed harder against my back as we entered the packed mess hall. Conversations and the sounds of plates and cups welcomed me as I took in a deep breath and my stomach rumbled in response. A laugh caused my eyes to snap up and see Poe grinning down at me.

“Hungry or something?” He teased, using the pressure on my back to steer me towards the growing line. 

“Possibly.” I tease back, my face turning a slight shade of red as he reaches out and places a worn out light brown food tray down in front of him. Reaching out to grab one, he took his hand off of my back and stuck his arm out, blocking me carefully. 

“What kind of date would this be if I wasn’t a gentleman and carried your food?” Poe asked, putting on fake astonishment as a blush creeped up into his cheek. A large grin spread across my face as I carefully stuck close to his side.

“It would still be an amazing date because I would be with you.” My reply started out as a tease but slowly morphed into a truthful statement. Stopping his lively conversation with a man behind the counter, he turned to me a certain look in his eyes. The gravity of what I just said caused my face to turn a shade of red that could rival the color of a cherry. Poe smiled slightly at me before wrapping an arm around my waist and tugging me close. I melted into his side as he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to my temple. We stood like this until a collection of clearing throats coming from the backed up line behind us, snapped us out of our trance. I let out a small cough, attempting to pull myself away but Poe held me in an iron grip. Readjusting myself, I slipped an arm around the middle of his back as he continued on, piling food onto the tray. “Your eyes are bigger than your stomach, Dameron.” My voice once more picking up a light hearted teasing tone, my fingers absentmindedly tracing small patterns into his back, much like I did with Markus when he was younger. Markus. Home. My smile slightly wavered but a small set a beeping held it in place. Looking down, I looked down at the droid as it rolled around, knocking into Poe. Giggling, he looked at me with a small smile before turning down to his co-pilot.

“Yeah, buddy?” He asked as we reached the end of the line and he tucked the tray securely under his free arm. The droid beeped in a series of nonsense communications that I couldn’t make out. I slightly frowned but Poe grinned down at the sphere. “Awesome.” BB-8 nodded at him, quickly beeping an hello at me before rolling away. Standing in slight confusion at the interaction I just witnessed, Poe tugged at me and I fell into step next to him. We started to walk to the end of the mess hall, my eyes attempting to find an empty table but we seemed to have a set path I wasn’t aware of. Reaching a door at the end of the hall, Poe nodded at me slightly as he rearranged the tray he was balancing on his hip. “You wouldn’t mind…?” He started to ask, attempting to open the door while holding the tray and keeping my by his side. Pushing open the door, I pulled my arm away from him and held it open.

“I thought you were a gentlemen, Dameron.” I teased, as he slid passed me and once again placed his arm securely around me. “Holding doors open and all that good stuff.” I threw in as we start walking up the grassy hill, at the top, the tree we had first met at. My breath caught in my throat as my confused expression twisted into a happy grin. “Oh Poe…” A large white blanket was laid out under the tree and a small bundle of flowers were laid out in the middle. He muttered something quickly, pulling his arm away from me and putting the tray down, trading it for the flowers. He turned around slowly, smiling at me with that lopsided grin of his. 

“These are for you.” Carefully, I took them from his hand, breathing in the scent of the blue and purple flowers. 

“They’re beautiful.” I smile gently as his face turns a bright shade a pink, his smile deepening into his face. Taking another look at the scene before me, I let one of the corners of my lips curl up into a smirk. “So this is what BB-8 was beeping about…”. Poe grinned, rubbing at the back of his neck, throwing in a shoulder shrug before I sat down. “You really didn’t have to do this.” I added, as Poe sat down next to me with a more confident grin.

“Of course I did, I had to make you feel welcome. I couldn’t deal with the heartbreak if you left.” He grinned while taking the food off of the tray and splaying it out. Picking up a piece of fruit, I popped it into my mouth with a smile. 

“Don’t worry Dameron, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” His eyes lit up before sliding a small plate towards me.

“Try this, it’s good. My mom used to make it for me.” Poe said, taking one of the small pastries and holding it up to my lips. I raised an eyebrow as I allowed my lips to part and my teeth to sink into the offering. Closing my mouth, my lips brushed his fingers as he pulled his hand away quickly, mine replacing his to hold the flaky pastry. Custard filled my mouth as I tore the rest away, placing it on the blanket. My face flushed as I swallowed and nodded at him.

“Very good.” I encouraged, as he grinned at me, his face the same shade as mine. His eyes flickered to my mouth as he reached out, his hand resting on my face.

“You got a little…” He started, his thumb reaching out and brushing away a smear of custard that was stuck on the corner of my lip. My face turned a bright red as he kept his hand on my cheek, leaning in slightly. “Got it.” Poe murmured his eyes flickering to my lips before meeting my gaze. I moved my face closer to his, the feeling of his warm breath on my cheek sending shivers down my spine. My eyes fluttered shut as I heard his breath catch in his throat. Before he could press his lips to mine as series of beeping interrupted us. Letting out a long sigh, Poe slightly pulled back and my eyes slowly peeled open. “Not great timing buddy.” He said with a chuckle as the small droid rolled up to us, followed by the droid from the bonfire the other night. “Hello, C3P-O.” Poe said with a long sigh as I turned around to see the two fully. I smiled widely at the round droid as it rolled up, settling between us. 

“Mr. Dameron!” The taller droid said, walking towards us stiffly. “Lunch is over and you are required back at the tarmac this instant!” His orbitals focused on me next, darting back and forth between us. “Oh did I interrupt something? BB-8, why didn’t you tell me?” The smaller droid started letting out a series of defensive beeps as a giggle passed through my lips. “Let us be going then.” The smaller droid rolled away from us, leaving behind him some apologetic beeps. Turning back to Poe, he looked at me uncertainly. Rolling my eyes, I reached out, grasping him by the front of his shirt.

“Are you going to kiss me or not, Dameron?” I teased as he smirked and pressed his lips firmly against mine. My grip tightened on his shirt as our lips slowly found a constant rhythm and his hands found a spot on my waist. He pulled back too soon, his forehead resting on mine.

“That wasn’t exactly how I planned this…” He said as I broke out in a fit of giggles. A smile broke out on his face before he joined me. Stroking my cheek, Poe sighed. “We really should be getting back.” Standing up, he offered me his hand. I took it as he pulled me up next to him. His hands came automatically to my waist to steady me. 

“Shouldn’t we…?” I started, motioning to the mess we had left behind. Throwing an arm around my shoulders, he began leading me down the hill. 

“I have just the droid in mind for the job.”


End file.
